High Max
A powerful Reploid created by Gate, supposedly built to investigate the Nightmare virus alongside his fellow investigators. Since his destruction and ressurection in a more powerful body, he has vowed to avenge the fallen Sigma by finishing what he started. Profile Personality High Max is set in his ways. He believes all that garbage about ridding the world of humans, and reformatting the world into a reploid utopia. He is dull and speaks in a semi-monotone voice when he's calm, but when angered, he can become irrational, and beserk. He still refers to X and Zero as "relics", "ancient piles of junk", and "outdated", but hasn't found the time to harass them since the Reploid Rebellion formed. He calls them traitors every chance he gets, and believes Gate is the worst. Which is understandable. If the person who created you switched sides after you died for their cause, you'd probably be upset, too. Background Nightmare Incident High Max was created during the Nightmare Incident to lead the original Nightmare Investigators. Unless they had express permission to report to Gate, this is who they reported to. High Max didn't just sit still, and wait for reports, though. He was chosen to patrol the cities while the other investigators stuck to areas requiring their skills for complete exploration. High Max was nigh-invincible, perfect for waltzing through Maverick territory during an investigation. When the Hunters went after Gate, they encountered High Max on many seperate occasions. After many grueling battles against the tank, they prevailed. Aftermath Like with his other powerful followers, Sigma built a replacement body for High Max. Upon his defeat, his mind was transferred into a neural database of past warriors in Sigma's employment, and stored until a new body was finished, it just happened to reach completion after the Orbital Elevator Incident. His mind was downloaded into the body automatically, and he vowed to avenge Sigma, and fufill his plans for a reploid utopia. He encountered the Rebellion, and ordered that they join him, thinking that they were the originals. Upon their refusal, he attacked, and eventually defeated them. He then proceeded to call them pathetic, and useless, stating "You don't deserve to be called 'Nightmare Investigators'". This struck a nerve with Shift, and in a few seconds, everybody opened fire upon High Max, downing him. Left for dead, he made his escape, and has attempted to destroy the Rebellion on eight seperate occasions. He created the Nightmare Force for that sole purpose. He's also allied himself with two of Dr. Doppler's old minions, Bit&Byte. This ended in failure. He shows no signs of giving up any time soon— from sending a spy to pose as a member to creating an army of n00b-bots to creating a hypnotic video game system, High Max does it all. Trivia *High Max is more of a tank than ever. He just prefers sending others to do his dirty work. *While he isn't the dullest blade in the armory, High Max does have his stupid moments. *High Max is the supreme badass. Or, at least, REX Barron says so. Category:Epilogue Characters